


Found Family

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [43]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After Roger cheats on you, you leave him and take your daughter with you. Over time, you fall in love with Brian.
Relationships: Brian May/You, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Series: Blurb weekends [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Found Family

When you find out Roger has cheated on you once again, you're certain it's over. This isn't the first time he's done it and you can't put up with this any longer. You don't want your baby daughter to grow up with her parents fighting regularly when he's once again slept with someone else. You're done.

You call him to tell him you're leaving and you're taking Daisy with you. Your family lives too far away to move in with them without having to quit your job here. Actually, you don't even have an exact plan where to go, but you have an idea who could maybe let you move in temporarily. Brian.

He tells you how sorry he is and is quick to agree to you and your daughter living with him. Soon you feel at home and really comfortable. Much more than you expected after a breakup. Brian helps you through it and happily takes care of Daisy when you're too busy. She likes spending time with him too and after a few months, you find yourself slowly falling in love with him.

You confess your feelings to him when he takes you to go stargazing while leaving your daughter with John for the night. Following this date, he's more or less officially Daisy's new dad. Basically, you're the happy family until Roger finds out about it through your mutual friends.

"(Y/n), what the fuck?" he shouts into the telephone. "You're dating my best friend! And  _ he _ is  _ my _ daughter's dad now?"

"You do know she's also  _ my _ daughter?"

"Doesn't matter, just stop hooking up with my friends!"

"Stop telling me what to do, Roger," you say, trying to be as calm as possible, but you feel your voice getting shakier with anger as you continue talking. "It's your own fault that you decided to fuck our relationship up. If you hadn't cheated on me, it wouldn't have come to that. I could excuse the first time and barely the second and third, but everything after that only makes me question why I stayed with you for so long. At least Brian cares about me and my child and not only about himself."

With that, you hang up, not letting him reply because you know it's useless to reason with him.


End file.
